Just The Right Book
by rosesnlilies
Summary: Rose and Hermione decide to visit a muggle library. Which ends up being a trip down memory lane for Hermione!:) Birthday present for one of my BFF's.:) Rated K plus to be safe.


**Happy Birthday to one of my dearest friends! For privacy reasons, I won't tell you who, except she has an account here.:) Luv ya! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Mum?" Rose Weasley inquired. She was in her 4th year and she was going to be taking Muggle Studies. "Is this it?" she asked pointing to a book called 'Studying the Muggles'.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "I believe so." Hermione looked curiously at it. "Rosie honey?"

"Yeah?" Rose slowly looked up from her favorite folk tale.

"I think I'm going to bring you muggle shopping." Hermione set the book down into her cart and asked "What else?"

"Well, there is 'Standard book of Spells, Grade 4' and a book called 'Among the Villains, ' which I don't really think goes with any of my subjects. Oh! And there's also-"

"Rosie?" Hermione said. "I would like to go through them one at a time."

Rose rolled her eyes impatiently. "Fine, the first one is 'Standard book of Spells Grade 4'"

"Alright." Hermione briskly replied, straightening up her face. "Let's get you're books, and maybe we can talk to your father about a visit to a muggle bookstore."

When they got home, with all of Hugo and Rose's school supplies, Hermione asked Ron if they could go to a muggle bookstore before break was over. The only thing he clarified was that only her and Rose were going and he would have a father and son day with Hugo.

"Rosie. Remember, don't talk about magic or call anyone a muggle!" Hermione warned.

"I get it Mum!" Rose complained. "You've said it at least 47 times!" She huffily opened the door to 'Lia's Bookshop' and paused when she saw the front. "That's…That's…That's" Rose stuttered.

"Amazing, right?" Hermione filled in with a grin. "I thought you would like it." Rose dreamily glanced at all the books. There were more books here than at the Hogwarts library!

"Now let's look through the young adult section." Hermione steered the gawking Rose to the YA section.

"May I help you?" inquired a familiar voice.

"Mrs. Livinola?" Hermione said.

"Hermione? Oh! It's you!" The lady said with a warm welcoming smile. "My wisest third grader I ever met." she praised.

"Mrs. Livinova, this is my daughter Rose." Hermione put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "We were in town for a bit and stopped by to look at some new bestsellers." Hermione was careful not to let anything about the wizarding world slip.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Hermione!" exclaimed . "Where did you disappear to after fourth grade?"

Hermione giggled nervously. "Well, it's a funny story actually... I got accepted to one of the private boarding schools that I applied for and everything just happened so fast!" She scolded herself for not thinking to come visit Mrs. Linova more often during her summer breaks. "And now Rosie goes there!"

"Where's your husband?" asked curiously. "I would love to meet him!"

"Oh, he stayed home with our son, Hugo." Hermione responded.

"And where do you live?" asked the former teacher.

"In London." Hermione frowned. Her old teacher was acting curiously.

"I see. And sorry if I'm being nosy. I just wish you could have visited me! You were the brightest little girl I knew!" she praised again.

"Thank you Mrs. Livinova, that is too sweet." Hermione cooed.

"And one last question."

"Yes?" Hermione said, with a chuckle.

"What is your name? Is it still Granger?"

"Oh, no. It's Weasley." Hermione reassuringly replied.

"Weezly?" She inquired.

"No, it's W-E-A-S-L-E-Y, Weasley." Hermione responded.

"I apologize, darling."

"It's quite alright." Hermione replied.

"Now," Mrs. Livinova briskly stood straight and said, "what would you like to get?"

"We were just looking around." Hermione said. "Rose, do you have anything in mind you want to buy?"

Rose looked mesmerized. "Can we get that one?" she pointed at a book called 'Mockingjay'.

"That's a bit old, but it's the third one in the series." Mrs. Livinova said. "Would you like all three?"

"Why not?" Hermione replied. "Rose? Would you like that?"

"And there are movies too."

"Oh, we don't really watch movies much." Hermione used as an excuse to hide that a television doesn't work with magic. "But can we get all the books?"

"Yes, of course!" she answered. "I'll check them out right away!"

"How much?" Hermione asked, pulling her wallet out from her purse, which held an antidote for carsickness, her wand, a water bottle, lotion, and her wallet. But of course, it was the one from over 20 years ago that she used while trying to find the horucruxes.

"All three are twenty-three ninety-five." said, while ringing Hermione up. After putting the books in a bag, she said, "have a nice day! And please do visit more often."

"I'll try, and you too!" Hermione answered.

After that, they found the Knight Bus and headed home. "You did well, Rosie." Hermione congratulated.

"Thanks." Rose replied. "When am I allowed to start reading 'The Hunger Games'?"

"After you have finished all of your summer homework." Hermione replied.

"But I've already finished!" Rose complained.

"Then, after I check your homework." Hermione stubbornly answered.

Rose giggled. "Daddy's right. You are stubborn."

"Rose! I thought you would know that by now! I am your mother!" Hermione scolded lamely because she had a grin on her face as well.

* * *

 **Tell me if you liked it!**


End file.
